


An Unconventional Ride

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ice Play, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: When Harry said he was going to bring Severus on an exciting, fun ride, Severus hadn’t expected this. This was quite the opposite of a ride.





	An Unconventional Ride

**Author's Note:**

> For hp_may_madness Day 7 - Prompts: Let’s Ride / Rain, Kink: Ice play

“I must confess, Harry,” Severus began. “When you said you had something extraordinarily fun in store for me, I hadn’t expected it would be this.”  
  
At that moment, Severus’ limbs were tied, spread eagled, to the four posts on all corners of their bed, his pale skin covered in goosebumps from the cube of ice that Harry was gently running over his belly.  
  
On one hand, the loss of control was mildly anxiety-inducing for the professor, who was very much used to being in charge of most situations, but on the other hand, Severus could never deny Harry or resist indulging in his many changing whims. Severus also had to reluctantly admit to himself that he felt rather safe with Harry, most of the time. This, though, might be pushing it a little.  
  
Harry’s look of genuine surprise at Severus’ admission nearly made the older man roll his eyes so far back into his skull that they were in danger of disappearing forever. “I thought I implied it pretty well,” Harry said meekly.  
  
“You said you had something fun planned that even a stick in the mud like me would like,” Severus muttered, gasping as Harry began to push the ice cube upwards, simultaneously following its trail with warm kisses that felt scorching on Severus’ shivering flesh.  
  
“Aw, you didn’t take that to heart, did you?” Harry said cheekily, pausing between each open-mouthed kiss.  
  
Severus ignored his gloating, and tried to ignore how Harry was licking a stripe across one of his nipples. “In fact, if I’m not mistaken, your exact words were that you’d be taking me on the ride of my life.”  
  
“No, I said ‘You’re in for a wild trip. Let’s ride,’” Harry corrected him. “You didn’t take the ‘ride’ bit literally, did you?” he asked, brow furrowing ever so slightly. Severus felt the urge to run a soothing hand over it, but he was rather tied up at the moment - a fact he was reminded of when he started moving forward but found himself unable to do so.  
  
“You usually speak in such painfully simple sentences,” Severus huffed. “How was I supposed to know that you’d suddenly graduated to painfully simple metaphors?”  
  
“They’re both painfully simple,” Harry said. “So you should have known.” He grinned as Severus winced when he drew a cube of ice over his nipple, swirling it around and leaving a wet trail. “Besides, did you really think I meant an actual ride? The rain’s been coming down all day. Hardly the best time for flying.”  
  
“It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve said something betraying a lack of intelligence,” Severus deadpanned.  
  
Harry lowered his head to where Severus’ right nipple was standing stiff from the cold of the ice cube and exhaled hot breath onto it. Severus groaned, the sound escalating into a strangled cry when Harry took the nub into his mouth eagerly.  
  
“Are you trying to stop me from speaking, Potter?” Severus said, knowing Harry would register the careful choice of his last name in his sentence. It always turned Harry on when Severus reverted to using it.  
  
As predicted, Harry moaned quietly and looked up. “Well, is it working?”  
  
“Regretfully not,” Severus replied. “You’re going to have to try much harder than that.”  
  
“Challenge accepted, Professor,” Harry said smugly. “Maybe a sort of ride _is_ in order.” Gathering some more ice cubes from the bowl next to him, he made his way downwards, and all thoughts of speaking vanished from Severus’ mind.  
  
And yes, it was the ride of his life, indeed.


End file.
